Entre marchas e câmbios
by 40 Gyga
Summary: Às vezes, passamos pela vida a tanta velocidade que não percebemos a magia das pequenas coisas. Outras vezes, passamos tão lentamente que só conseguimos enxergar a nós mesmo. Eles precisavam de um meio termo.


**Sumário: **Às vezes, passamos pela vida a tanta velocidade que não percebemos a magia das pequenas coisas. Outras vezes, passamos tão lentamente que só conseguimos enxergar a nós mesmo. Eles precisavam de um meio termo.

**Capítulo: **1/1

**Estado: **Terminada

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, anime e mangá, não me pertence.

**Alerta: **Universo Alternativo. Personagens com Características Diferentes. Sem betagem.

* * *

**Entre marchas e câmbios**

_por 40 Gyga_

Escorou o ombro contra o ponto de ônibus enquanto observava os carros passando com uma velocidade a cima do normal. Bem que um deles poderia dá-la uma carona. Quer dizer, se não fosse um estuprador. Ou um assassino em série. Não seria bom pegar carona com um assassino.

Sua vista correu pela rua até se perder no horizonte visível. Nem sinal do ônibus.

Olhou para o relógio de pulso, movendo-o de lugar ao longo do punho, observando a pele menos bronzeada. Talvez devesse usá-lo alguns dias do lado direito ai invés de no esquerdo. Mas isso poderia resultar em duas marcas de bronze. Hm.

O ônibus estava atrasado. Ou adiantado e ela o havia perdido.

Ajeitou a pasta que escorregava de seu ombro pelo peso do conjunto de livros e caderno. Estava na hora de comprar uma mochila ou uma escoliose bem desenvolvida estaria prevista em seu futuro.

Mais um olhar ansioso e a resposta aos seus chamados vinha a uma velocidade alta demais para um veículo daquele porte. Fez sinal, rezando para que o motorista a visse em tempo de frear.

Este devia ser seu dia de sorte, porque o motorista fez exatamente isso. Apesar de ter freado muito em cima da hora e ter parado quase vinte metros depois do ponto e ela ter tido que correr para alcançá-lo.

Subiu, cumprimentando brevemente o motorista e o cobrador, e acomodou-se em um dos bancos. Nem no começo, nem no final, na poltrona da janela.

O bom de se ter aulas que começavam no meio da manhã era não compactar-se com as demais sardinhas que encaminhavam-se para seus devidos trabalhos.

Havia participado de um debate sobre transporte público há algumas semanas e, desde então, não podia evitar sentir-se incomodada cada vez que via o desrespeito com os trabalhadores que eram obrigados a sujeitar-se às piores condições de transporte para alcançar seus trabalhos. A proposta mais coerente que havia ouvido era a de as empresas (responsáveis pelo deslocamento da mão-de-obra) pagarem para a prefeitura e esta ser responsável pela sua organização. Com um devido espaço de controle social, onde as pessoas pudessem tomar as decisões sobre o dinheiro que seria investido, de que forma, sobre as linhas disponíveis e sobre a quantidade de carros, sobre os trabalhadores e suas condições. Quanto mais pensava sobre o assunto, mais achava que, na prática, era a melhor solução. Transporte era um direito, não uma mercadoria.

Sorriu nostálgica, relembrando o período em que haviam ocupado o terminal de transporte, permitindo que todas as pessoas que estavam voltando para casa, às 18h, pudessem pular as catracas e ter direito a mover-se dentro da cidade.

A vida sem esses momentos de intensidade perdia o brilho e virava um conjunto constante de mesmas ações.

Sentia falta de mudar o mundo.

Passou a catraca, empurrando a mochila por cima da mesma. Deus os primeiros passos em direção a um dos bancos iniciais antes de seus olhos caírem sobre a garota de olhos verdes mais adiante. Era a mesma que o havia acompanhado nas viagens até a universidade tantas vezes. Não sabiam o nome um do outro. O que ele sabia é que havia algo na forma como ela se portava que dizia muito sobre a pessoa que ele queria ser. Esse pensamento não estava muito claro nem para ele. Não sabia como era possível que uma pessoa que ele mal conhecia pudesse ter um efeito assim.

Hesitou antes de dirigir-se à poltrona contígua à dela.

Sentou. Colocou a mochila sobre os joelhos.

Engoliu a saliva a preparou-se para dizer algo.

Parou.

Não sabia o que dizer.

"Oi, eu vi que pegamos sempre o mesmo ônibus e queria manter a tradição"?

"Oi, seus olhos são lindos. Posso te telefonar?"?

"Oi, gostei da tua bolsa."?

"Oi, já reparaste que sempre vamos juntos para a faculdade?"?

"Oi, que tal começarmos a voltar juntos da faculdade?"?

"Oi, eu não tenho muitas habilidade sociais, mas gostaria de treinar com voc-", não, duplo sentido demais.

"Oi.".

Talvez devesse ficar quieto.

Deveria entrar um dia comendo algo no ônibus e oferecer para ela? Não algo que exigisse troca de saliva, tipo um empanado. Era muito cedo para isso. Algo como... biscoitos? Biscoitos recheados? Ou integrais? De chocolate? Garotas gostavam de chocolate. Cookies?

Não, espera. É perigoso aceitar comida de estranhos. Talvez esse pudesse ser o segundo encontro deles.

Ok, faltava pensar ainda no primeiro.

Queria uma vida de emoções.

Havia matriculado-se em uma matéria da Economia. Queria começar a entender porque essa vida a incomodava tanto. Porque não conseguia se adaptar.

Deveria falar mal do tempo? Bem do tempo? Deveria realmente falar alguma coisa? Já agora? Não era muito cedo? Talvez devesse mudar sua linguagem corporal.

Moveu-se o suficiente para parecer que precisava de muito espaço para acomodar-se e permitiu-se encostar a lateral de seu corpo contra o dela.

Ok. Era um primeiro passo.

Ela moveu-se suavemente, dando mais espaço para ele.

Céus, ele havia estragado tudo. Ela o odiava. Sentia nojo dele. Devia estar pensando que ela estava tentando se aproveitar dele.

Sentiu quando o calor do colega de banco encostou nela. Moveu-se o suficiente para dá-lo mais espaço, pensando nos problemas que as pessoas maiores tinham que lidar cotidianamente. Aqueles bancos comportavam pessoas muito padronizadas. Esse era um tema que ela ainda não havia pensado muito profundamente. Discordava do padrão de beleza estabelecido. Achava que as pessoas tinham que se sentir confortáveis sendo quem eram, sem adaptações, que a sociedade estabelecia tantos padrões que a maioria das pessoas nem percebia que não tinha opiniões próprias, apenas reflexos do que os demais pensavam. Era contra a gordofobia. Mas também achava que as indústrias de alimentos se aproveitavam das pessoas e as vendiam doenças em longo prazo embaladas em pacotes bonitos.

Suspirou e encostou-se contra a janela.

Sentiu quando ela se afastou mais ainda. Jogando o corpo bruscamente contra o lado oposto ao dele. Ela devia odiá-lo muito. Ele havia estragado todas as suas chances.

Observou a sua lojinha de doces favorita passar. Isso significava que o próximo ponto era o da Universidade. Ajeitou a bolsa para erguer-se. Precisava passar na biblioteca antes de ir na aula, ou as reuniões a engoliriam antes e aquele livro ficaria atrasado.

Viu-a mover para levantar-se. Ela parecia realmente ansiosa para afastar-se dele. Deixou-a passar na frente e seguiu atrás.

Desceu os degraus e saltou para a calçada a passadas rápidas. Seus sonhos em longo prazo poderiam ser mudar o mundo, mas agora, ela precisava devolver livros e estudar para a prova de Cultura o suficiente para poder discutir com o professor caso necessário.

Vivendo a vida um dia por vez. Mudando o mundo uma atitude por dia.

Observou-a esforçar-se para sumir entre as pessoas. Uma parte sua tinha esperanças de que ela não havia o observado o suficiente para reconhecê-lo caso ele tentasse conversar com ela novamente. Outra parte tinha certeza de que estava tudo perdido. Suspirou e partiu em direção às aulas.

Vivendo a vida uma tentativa por vez. Quem sabe, um dia ele seria a pessoa que queria ser.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:**

Céus. Faz séculos que não escrevo. Ando tão sem tempo que não me vem nem a vontade. Entretanto, surgiu isso. Algo que só poderia ter surgido de um encontro meu com o Espírito Santo ou algo assim.

Às vezes que entenderam a sacadinha do título: s2


End file.
